Kraken
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of scylla that has a lower body like a squid. They normally live at the bottom of the ocean and rarely reveal themselves in front of humans. Boasting tremendous strength, they can seize prey and drag it to the bottom of the sea with their ten flexible tentacles, which possess a countless number of suckers. Their disposition is extremely calm, but they tend to be easy-going… When they obtain a human man, they don’t fuss over the details. Sometimes they drag the entire ship a man is riding on under the water with the feeling of taking their partner by the hand and guiding him into the sea. For that reason, if they begin seeking a man, at that time many other sea monsters who are after the leavings will gather around a kraken almost as if to accompany her. With the black-colored energy they spit out from their mouth that’s like ink, they can create darkness in the entire area around them, trapping the man who struck their fancy in this darkness. In a darkness that lets no light through whatsoever and is even darker than night, the only thing the man will be able to see is their whitely glowing, alluring body. By this means, they are able to create a private space just for the two of them where nothing can come between them, and they can ensure that the man only looks at them. What’s more, being a part of the Scylla family, they have a great fondness for close contact with a man. They seize a man’s body with their ten tentacles, glue their bodies thoroughly together and have sticky, slimy sex. Because of that, not only his field of vision, but also his body and heart as well will be filled by their body and the pleasure induced by it. Once sex with them is finished, the black-colored energy will disperse and vanish, and the man will be released from the darkness, but he won’t be released from the loving embrace of their tentacles. In this way, a man who becomes their husband will end up spending his days indulging in their white, soft body while being gently embraced by their arms and tentacles at the bottom of the sea. Furthermore, a product made from condensing the black-colored energy they release and changing it into a viscous liquid is called “Kraken’s ink,” it is treated as a delicacy. Not only is it edible, it can also be a precious magical ingredient for magical items. “Dark lamps” which light a black-colored flame use this ink as fuel and just the opposite of an ordinary lamp, they produce darkness in the area illuminated. They can produce a “pseudo” night. Trivia *The dark object on a kraken's head is part of her body, but she can hide it using her mana (source: Personal communication with Kenkou). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Kraken.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_23.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Kraken.jpg aa4a79857356514bc57f68c74d9d9677.png|Artwork by Butter LXlFy9C.jpg Kraken_human_form.jpg|Artwork by Menyuu 258b479fd2a0e45429ca1d1f9609ca85.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47161564 sample_5751ffd46169228f3d5cb4153a578a97.jpg 1418396973973.png|Taken from Pixiv Kraken oppai.jpg|Artwork by T.Akira comi12_by_p01ntless-d82woq7.png|kraken 49712793 p0.jpg|Art by 方晟 1429371117732.png 49373604_p0.png 53439154_p0.jpg|Art by Asu Tora http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53439154 Kraken Drunk Doujinshi.jpg|From SlapStickStrike's Doujinshi Kraken Omake Doujin.jpg|SlapStickStrike Doujinshi 1458532361859.jpg Vampire Squid Kraken sketch.jpeg|Vampire Squid Kraken sketch by MihaiTheForsaken 36511951_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42300609 35865182_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35865182 CqDOyu8UAAEIF8P.jpg|Sea Party by https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/765839332712206336 onitengu Cr61l-mUsAAckry.jpg 1475204726333.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46814180 59351394_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59351394 1476076287051.png NSFW Warning.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47822440 SlapStickStrike c90f167ecb73252b1332cfcc07bcae53810db1ca345961c99c6e789aaed0c4f4.png|Ohayou kraken 6lsyls1.png|link=http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH beEWo6Q.png|link=http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH kraken_girl_katherine_by_maxa_art-daw7dre.jpg|By http://maxa-art.deviantart.com/art/Kraken-Girl-Katherine-658753898 Maxa commission___treat__the_kraken_by_falkeart-daw3vau.png|By http://falkeart.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Treat-the-Kraken-658590006 falkeart kraken_glasses_by_coonstito-dawffwq.png|By http://coonstito.deviantart.com/art/Kraken-Glasses-659129930 Coonstito 26a325dbad38cfaf7ac1d1dd6712cbb644a940044b6c780874a7d1a40bebd930.png commission__robotnikholmes_by_smoophoria-daxaug3.png|By http://smoophoria.deviantart.com/art/Commission-RobotnikHolmes-660595107 smoophoria tumblr_ol4qjvHmhc1u70cl4o1_1280.png|By http://sucaciic.tumblr.com/post/157035863831/commission-of-kraken-from-mge-dats-a-real-waifu sucaciic _c__katherine_the_kraken_by_emzietowers-daybx77.png|By http://emzietowers.deviantart.com/art/C-Katherine-the-Kraken-662324947 emzietowers 1487704627079.png|By SoraNamae https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/834118301949243392 61616375_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61616375 _c__chibi_kisses_by_emzietowers-db15q5z.png|By http://emzietowers.deviantart.com/art/C-Chibi-Kisses-667074743 emzietowers _c__movie_date_by_emzietowers-db10rsc.png|By http://emzietowers.deviantart.com/art/C-Movie-Date-666843564 emzietowers 1489625994122.png 38641254_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38641254 GenseiRuri 1489930286811.png kraken_by_rringabel-db3ahrj.png|By https://rringabel.deviantart.com/art/Kraken-670656367 rringabel Final 001.png ujTzug6.jpg 43572289_503017023508627_4554501754934564670_n.jpg c218bc17-9f90-4cc4-8f6f-f680cbd1592a.png 71413094_p0.png|by Kurovah 71599847_p1.png|by Kurovah EFrUb52W4AMyMj2.jpg|Ren Xiongmao/Kraken fusion by AltairLeVega Kraken in space.png 77588571_p0.jpg|by KraHa~n monster_girl_encyclopdia__catch_of_the_day_by_kasey_n_moore_ddooz98.jpg|by Kasey-n-Moore References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Scylla Family Category:Mollusc Type Category:Oceans Category:Calm